Leopardstar's Nine Lives Ceremony
by Leopardsplash
Summary: In the wake of Crookedstar's death, Leopardfur rises to leader to guide a disheartened RiverClan. All she needs to do is receive her nine lives.


**Wow, it sure has been awhile! I guess school caught up with me, but here I am now! Continuing in what was supposed to be a series, here's another leadership ceremony not seen in any of the novels. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and like!**

The moon slowly rose higher into the sky, shining pale silver light on the pelts of two cats. One, a lithe golden dappled she-cat, padded just behind a long furred, brown tom, yet the she-cat held her muzzle high, as if she were the one leading. They stopped in front of the entrance of a cave, the she-cat looking up at it in awe, knowing where they were.

"The Mothermouth," she said in a loud, clear voice. The tom brushed his tail against her pelt.

"Come, Leopardfur," he mewed. "It will be moonhigh soon." Leopardfur nodded and padded after her medicine cat. They entered the cave, which was damp and dark, and Leopardfur could feel the moisture from the air stick to her pelt like a burr.

"How long until we reach it?" she snapped, beginning to lose patience.

"We're almost there. Patience, Leopardfur," Mudur cautioned. "StarClan will be there." Leopardfur cast a quick glance at Mudfur. _Yes, but I must receive my lives in order to become leader! Crookedstar has passed, and I must lead my Clan in his stead,_ she thought irritably. Instantly she regretted her thoughts, especially towards Mudfur, who was not just medicine cat but her father as well. He had raised her on his own, with the help of Shimmerpelt, her foster mother, even though he had taken up becoming a medicine cat.

"Leopardfur, look," Mudfur murmured, shaking her out of her thoughts. The two had entered a chamber of the long, winding cave, and in the center sat a large, glimmering, white stone.

"The Moonstone!" Leopardfur whispered. She remembered it briefly from when she had taken a trip to the Moonstone while she was an apprentice, along with Blackpaw and Loudpaw. Mudfur nudged her with his nose.

"Come, come!" he mewed urgently, bounding over to the stone and crouching down next to it. "Lay here, and touch your nose to the stone." Leopardfur did as she was told, lying by the stone and pressing her nose against, whiskers twitching as they brushed against the stone's cool surface. "Now close your eyes. StarClan should come to you." _Should? Why wouldn't they?_ Leopardfur lashed her tail, but said nothing, closing her eyes. A few moments passed, and Leopardfur felt nothing.

"StarClan isn't coming!" she exclaimed, pelt beginning to bristle.

"They will come, Leopardfur! Keep your eyes closed!" Mudfur instructed. Leopardfur let out an annoyed growl but kept her eyes closed, thinking about StarClan. _Who will I see there? Crookedstar? Surely my old leader will be in StarClan,_ she concluded. But who else might appear to her, she didn't know. Something brushed against her fur, and she opened her mouth to speak to Mudfur.

"You have waited long enough, I think, Leopardfur," a voice said. Leopardfur's eyes shot open, and as she gazed up, a pair of green eyes gazed at her with warmth, a twisted mouth trying to form a smile.

"Crookedstar!" she croaked, scrambling to her paws. "I didn't mean-" Crookedstar waved his tail to stop her.

"Don't fret, Leopardfur," he said with a purr. "You always were a little rash." Leopardfur felt her pelt burn with embarrassment. "And you were never afraid to speak your mind, always loyal to your Clan. I picked well when I chose you for deputy," Crookedstar added with confidence. Leopardfur gazed up at him.

"Thank you Crookedstar!" she mewed. She noticed that Crookedstar was the only one who had approached her. "Is it just you? Are there others?" Crookedstar nodded and waved his tail again. The clearing they were in, which Leopardfur now realized resembled the RiverClan camp, filled with starlight, the pelts of cats shimmering as they surrounded her. _StarClan! They have arrived!_

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Leopardfur?" Crookedstar asked her.

"Yes Crookedstar," she replied, puffing out her chest fur with a determined look in her eye. Crookedstar nodded his approval, a slight twinkle in his eye, before stepping back and letting another cat through. A dark pelt slinked through the starry mists, fur nearly black. The cat was smaller than Crookedstar, but big enough to be a warrior. When the cat was close enough, Leopardfur spotted one white paw amidst the dark fur and she realized she knew this cat. Her breath came out in a hiss and her heart clenched as the cat stopped a pawstep away from her, now clearly visible.

"Whiteclaw!" Leopardfur gasped. "You're here!"

"I am," Whiteclaw said with a nod. "It's good to see you." He purred slightly, catching Leopardfur off guard. "I'm so proud of you. You've become leader."

"Yes, I have," Leopardfur said, pride evident in her voice before her tail drooped. "You shouldn't have died."

"It was my time to die," Whiteclaw mewed. Leopardfur's pelt bristled.

"It was not!" she hissed. "You were murdered!"

"It was not the fault of Greystripe, Fireheart, or ThunderClan. You must move past it," Whiteclaw told her sadly. "I've watched the battles between ThunderClan and RiverClan. I saw you attack Fireheart. You've avenged me, Leopardfur. Now it's time to lead your Clan. I know it's impossible to ask the Clans to stop fighting. But perhaps with your new leadership, you can bring an end to the border skirmishes."

"ThunderClan doesn't respect our borders, and those frog-brains seem to think that Sunningrocks belongs to them. That has been RiverClan's since the beginning of the warrior code!" Leopardfur insisted. Whiteclaw padded forward and laid his tail across Leopardfur.  
"I don't mean Sunningrocks," Whiteclaw said. "The time for revenge is past now. Your Clan needs you to lead them." Whiteclaw touched noses with Leopardfur. "I give you a life for forgiveness. Forgive the cats who have wronged, and remember to forgive yourself. A leader must deal with many terrible burdens, but sometimes you must move past the wrongs to lead your Clan." Leopardfur suddenly felt a jolt of pain, filling her entire body with a hot, burning sensation. Her claws dug into the ground and her lips curled upward. Whispers surrounded her and a single, pain-filled yowl broke the air. Just as she was sure the sounds would consume her, it ended, leaving Leopardfur blinking and gasping rapidly, trying to regain her composure. Whiteclaw gave her a solemn look before turning around and padding away.

"Goodbye Whiteclaw," she croaked as her former apprentice disappeared into the mists of StarClan.

"You trained him well," a voice behind her intoned, making Leopardfur turn, her pelt beginning to spike. A dark ginger tom stood behind her, a slightly amused look in his eyes. Normally, Leopardfur would have hissed at the cat, but instead she bowed her head, eyes wide.

"Oakheart! You're here!" she mewed.

"Yes. You have done well, Leopardfur, to come this far. You made a great deputy."

"But you should not have died so soon," Leopardfur said glumly. _Another death caused by ThunderClan,_ she thought angrily.

"No one has the choice to choose when they die," Oakheart pointed out. "I died in battle, and I would have asked for no nobler death." He beckoned her forward with his tail and pressed his muzzle into hers. "I give you a life for strength in battle. Know that though you carry the fate of your Clan on your shoulders, your Clanmates will always be there for you. Fight for them, trust in them, and always put your Clan first." Leopardfur's legs buckled as her body rippled with pain. This life hurt more than the last one had; Leopardfur felt as if dozens of claws were ripping at her pelt, and that suddenly the large clearing was filled by yowling, wailing bodies of cats. Leopardfur almost moaned aloud, but suddenly, the wailing disappeared. The claws previously tearing at her fur were gone and Leopardfur opened her eyes to see Oakheart had joined the ranks, standing by Crookedstar and a tiny grey and white cat she didn't recognize. The crowd of StarClan parted and another cat walked forward. The massive grey tom padded forward until he stood facing Leopardfur. She bowed her head, eyes wide, not at the size of the tom, but at how long it had been since she had seen him.

"Hailstar!" Leopardfur said in awe.

"Leopardfur," Hailstar purred. "It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has," Leopardfur agreed, returning a purr.

"I remember when you were first born. You've been a fighter since the beginning, with enough spirit to fill the Clan," Hailstar mewed. "You were named for the AncientClan for their strength, and rightly so."

"Thank you, Hailstar," Leopardfur said with a nod of her head.

"Now it is time for me to give you a life," Hailstar said as he pressed his nose to Leopardfur's. "I give you a life for having pride in your Clan. Be proud of RiverClan and each and every cat in it!" Leopardfur closed her eyes, preparing for the pain that had come with the previous two lives, but instead she felt a warm, growing feeling inside her. Her whole body filled with warmth and she felt as if the sun was shining on her pelt. _Yes, RiverClan is indeed the best Clan,_ Leopardfur thought to herself, unable to keep herself from purring. _I shall always be proud of my Clan, and I will make sure that my Clanmates are proud of their Clan as well!_ The warmth slowly faded until the tingling along her fur disappeared, and she blinked quickly, looking up at Hailstar.

"Thank you!" she said again. Hailstar nodded, then turned around and joined the ranks of StarClan. Leopardfur watched him go, another cat from her past that had left her. She stretched her neck, trying to peer through the mist-like forms of the shimmering cats.

"Who will give me my next life?" she asked, her voice echoing throughout StarClan.

"That would be me!" Leopardfur spun around, trying to find the voice from behind her. A lithe she-cat stood before her, tinier than Leopardfur, with a glowing white pelt and black speckles along her fur.

"I don't suppose you remember me now, do you Leopardfur?" the she-cat asked, but her eyes twinkled and a purr rumbled in her throat.

"Brambleberry," Leopardfur greeted. "I wouldn't forget you!"

"Good! I always hoped I made some lasting impression on RiverClan!" Brambleberry joked, her tail swishing back and forth.

"You've done more than that," Leopardfur assured her.

"Thank you! It's nice of you to say," Brambleberry said. "But I fear that there may come a time soon when the memories of my RiverClan have long faded."

"What do you mean?" asked Leopardfur. _I'm not getting a prophecy already, am I?_ Brambleberry's blue eyes widened and she licked a paw.

"Nothing you need worry about now," Brambleberry mewed, pacing forward until she was less than a pawstep from Leopardfur. Tilting her head upward, the medicine cat pressed her pink nose to Leopardfur's. "I give you a life for listening to the words of your ancestors. Remember that StarClan is watching over you and will guide you through your leadership. You must not be afraid to put your faith in StarClan. Your trust and faith in them may help you more often than you realize." A chill swept through the air and this time Leopardfur felt her whole body fill with a freezing pain that made her pelt stand on end. Her paws felt as if they had turned to icicles, and her eartips went completely numb. She felt herself breath faster, but her throat began to feel constricted. She lashed her tail, waiting for this life to pass. _If this life is for faith in my ancestors, why must it be so painful?!_ Another breeze swept over her fur, and the pain and chill from Brambleberry's life disappeared like the previous ones.  
"Remember Leopardfur," Brambleberry said, jolting Leopardfur out of her daze, "Though the stars might tell us what we are expected to do, the future is never set in stone. It is up to you, not StarClan, to choose your fate." To Leopardfur's surprise, Brambleberry's face was completely serious, and the look in her eyes was one of pleading.

"Of course Brambleberry!" Leopardfur promised, though a bit perplexed.

"Remember," Brambleberry whispered again before fading into a shimmer of stars, blending in with the celestial scene surrounding them. The ranks of StarClan shifted, and a pale grey she cat moved forward, padding towards Leopardfur. As the she-cat neared, Leopardfur found herself backing up slowly. This cat, unlike the others, was not a cat Leopardfur recognized, and the look in the she-cat's eyes was one of old wisdom.

"Greetings Leopardfur," the grey she-cat said with a bow of her head.

"Do I know you?" asked Leopardfur.

"No. I have not lived in RiverClan for many seasons. My time is over," the she-cat said sadly. "My name is Graywing. I was a RiverClan medicine cat long ago. One day, while I was out walking with my two Clanmates, Brindleclaw and Foxwhisker, we spotted three WindClan kits playing on the other side of the gorge, near the river. While we watched them, each kit fell into the river." Graywing lashed her tail, staring at the ground with sorrowful eyes. "Brindleclaw wanted to save them, but as RiverClan's medicine cat, I refused to let her put herself in danger for the mere sake of another Clan's kits."

 _While she should have saved those kits, is it completely wrong to try and put your Clanmates first like she did?_ Leopardfur thought to herself. Speaking aloud, she mewed, "But the warrior code says we must always help a kit in danger, be it our own Clan's, another Clan's, or even a loner!"

"Where do you think that rule came from?" Graywing questioned, amber eyes glowing with an unreadable expression. "That night, I was visited by three StarClan cats. Their names were Wolfheart, Smallstar, and Runningstorm; they were the three cats that had drowned. They had been given warrior names and were no longer kits, but grown warriors, sent to me to share wisdom. They told me that a kit was the future of the Clan, and that every Clan was affected by kits. Even the WindClan kits were important to RiverClan, and in turn RiverClan's important to WindClan! So the next day, I took a patrol with me to return the bodies of the three kits to their Clan, and after the next Gathering, what I had learned was made into a law." Graywing's eyes fell as she gazed at the floor. For a StarClan cat, she seemed almost...sad.

"The Clans will always honor you and what you brought to the warrior code," Leopardfur said. Graywing's gaze darted back to meet Leopardstar's.

"Thank you," she mewed. The she-cat stepped forward until Leopardfur could feel her whiskers against her pelt. Leopardfur shivered. "I give you a life for protecting your Clanmates. They are the future of the Clan, though you may be leader. And remember, in times of distress, you need not fight alone. Though you lead battles against the other Clans, you are responsible for them as well. Protect the cats of RiverClan, and when need be, protect those of all the Clans." Leopardfur gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. A fierce wind ripped through her pelt, and a hiss tore out of her mouth. Her ears twitched, picking up the distant wailing of cats that only grew louder and louder until Leopardfur could hear nothing else. _When will this be over?_ Leopardfur wondered. Fur brushed her pelt along her sides, and she shivered again, crouching low to the ground to avoid the mysterious pelts. The wailing suddenly began to grow softer, and the wind stopped. Leopardfur blinked, gazing up at where Graywing had been standing. The she cat was no longer there. _She must have joined the ranks of StarClan once again,_ Leopardfur thought.

"Leopardfur," a soft voice came from behind her. The golden she-cat turned to see what cat had called her, and her amber eyes widened. She took a few steps back, crouching down and letting out a faint whimper, a noise she hadn't made since she was a kit.

"Shimmerpelt? Is that you?" she asked quietly. The cat before her, a gorgeous, smooth furred, black she-cat, purred in front of her.

"Oh Leopardfur, I've missed you so much!" the old RiverClan queen said, lashing her tail with excitement. "I'm so proud of you! And I'm glad I was able to raise you as my own daughter!"

"You were an amazing mother Shimmerpelt. You _are_ my mother," Leopardfur said, taking a few quick pawsteps forward and attempting to brush her fur against her foster mother's. Immediately, she moved backward. Shimmerpelt's fur felt real, but something was different, not quite the same. Not only that, but Leopardfur was becoming leader. She could not be prancing around her mother like a lost kit. "I'm sorry, it's just... good to see you." Shimmerpelt's face held nothing but mirth, and her purring grew louder.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you. And how happy this makes me, that I am able to give you one of your nine lives!" Shimmerpelt stepped forward, beckoning Leopardfur with her tail. "Come forward Leopardfur. Good." She pressed her muzzle against Leopardfur's. "I give you a life for making decisions for the good of your Clan. It can be hard enough for a warrior to make sacrifices for their Clan, but a leader must make sacrifices everyday. While I was a warrior, I would often volunteer to act as prey for enemies, be they wild dogs or Twolegs. My mate and family were never happy, but I was one of the fastest warriors, and it was my decision. So should you make decisions Leopardfur; you are leader now. Decide what is best for your Clan, and make sure you are acting with what is best for the Clan in mind." Leopadfur closed her eyes slowly, feeling this life grew inside of her. It was painful, but not nearly as painful as the life before. This was more of an uncomfortable feeling that made her fur stand on end, and she could feel it inside of her body. Her tail twitched with anticipation, and Leopardfur could feel anxiousness building up inside of her-for what, she wasn't sure.

"Good luck, Leopardfur, my daughter," Shimmerpelt whispered. Leopardfur opened her eyes to see Shimmerpelt padding away. She watched her foster mother leave with disappointment. _No, I'm not ready to say goodbye!_

"Don't worry Leopardfur. She is still here." Leopardfur whirled around at the voice. A white and ginger she-cat stood before her, tiny shapes dancing around her paws. Leopardfur started; the tiny shapes, what she originally had thought were stars, were small kittens, playing around the she-cat's paws. "She will watch the rest of the ceremony."

"I don't recognize you," Leopardfur began, then stopped. This cat felt familiar, but she couldn't explain it.

"No, I was taken away from you much too early. We all were," the cat said sadly, gesturing to her tiny kits. "But I know you, and though I was not able to raise you, I have loved you and watched you from my place in StarClan." Leopardfur felt her fur tingle, and she heard a sad whimper behind her. Mudfur.

"Are you-,"Leopardfur began. The ginger and white she cat stepped closer.

"My name is Brightsky," she declared, her voice almost elegant. Leopardfur pulled back her ears, lowering her head a little, eyes almost suspicious of the StarClan warrior in front of her.

"Are you my mother?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I gave birth to you," Brightsky said with a nod. "Unfortunately, I was already ill when I gave birth, and I did not last long. My other kits were all born dead. But you, you survived. You were a warrior since the beginning. That's why Mudfur named you Leopardkit then; he hoped you would have enough strength to carry on. Now look where you are. I could not be more proud. I saw Shimmerpelt just now; she was a good friend of mine, and I am glad she became the mother for you that I was unable to be." Brightsky purred, but her eyes betrayed a sadness. Leopardfur stiffened a bit. Her leadership ceremony was proving to be more sorrowful than triumphant; of course she missed these cats, but why were so many StarClan cats sad?

"It is not your fault Brightsky," Leopardfur managed to rasp, unsure of what to say. "You were a loyal RiverClan warrior, I am sure." Brightsky gave Leopardfur the same sad smile before padding forward and touching noses with the golden dappled she-cat.

"I give you a life for patience. The life of a leader is hard, but you must not let it overcome you. Be patient with your Clanmates, and be patient with yourself. Remember, nothing will come from making rash decisions." Leopardfur felt a light tingling in her paws, and a feathersoft breeze rustled her fur. This life was not painful like her other ones. She felt calm and content, as if she had no pain or stress in the world. Images rushed into her mind; a queen taking care of her kits, the babbling river that RiverClan relied on, tiny fish swimming in a stream; each image flowed quickly, like a memory, vivid but quick, and gone in an instant. Leopardfur sighed and opened her eyes, feeling the tingling in her paws melting away. Brightsky was gazing at her with a loving look.  
"Thank you Brightsky," Leopardfur murmured. Brightsky nodded then turned, her tiny kits scrambling to keep up with her as she padded back to join StarClan. _I only have two more lives to receive. Who will give me one next?_

"I will give you your next life Leopardfur," a voice said to her left. A slim, pale grey shape was standing to her. Leopardfur's eyes lit up at the sight of her old friend.

"Sunfish!" she exclaimed. The pretty she-cat nodded and then, much to Leopardfur's surprise, nudged her playfully.

"I think it's only fitting I give you a life!" Sunfish teased. "Considering how close we were." Leopardfur nodded.

"You kept my secret. You helped me," Leopardfur noted quietly. Sunfish purred.

"Anything for my friend. But being a drypaw was nothing to be ashamed of. You overcame it! You were brave and you didn't give up, just like the leader you will be. You keep pushing forward," Sunfish said. "I give you a life for tireless energy. May you never become tired. May you race into battle and never stop fighting for what you believe in. Run with the speed of the great Clan you were named after, and never lose that energy. Keep fighting Leopardfur!" Sunfish pressed her nose to Leopardfur's, and the dappled she cat gasped. She suddenly felt so airy, so light, so _fast._ She felt as if she could run through the forest and never become tired, as if she could race the fastest rabbits and birds and win. A gust of wind shook her body and blew through her fur and Leopardfur sniffed, loving this feeling of absolute quickly it ended and Leopardfur was facing Sunfish again. Her friend nodded then backed away, joining the ranks of StarClan.

"Goodbye Sunfish!" Leopardfur said loudly.

"Goodbye," came a small ranks shifted, and a low murmuring filled the clearing. Leopardfur tensed. Her last life had finally come. After this, she would be leader.

"You've done it Leopardfur. You're ready to receive your last life." Leopardfur turned, already knowing who it was. Crookedstar. His eyes glittered in the starlight, and though his jaw was as crooked as ever, Leopardfur could feel his smile.

"Thank you so much Crookedstar," she said, dipping her head in respect.

"Step forward, Leopardfur," he mewed, beckoning with his tail. Leopardfur padded until she stood in front of her old leader, gazing up at his large figure. "You grew up proud and strong, a true RiverClan warrior. You made a good warrior, and a great deputy. I know RiverClan will be well and safe in your paws. Lead with your mind, your heart, and your spirit!" Leopardfur nodded, taking in a breath, her paws tingling. The huge tom leaned forward and pressed his nose to her muzzle. "I give you a life for compassion. Take care of your Clanmates as you would your family or yourself. They _are_ your Clanmates. Cherish them and lead them well." Leopardfur closed her eyes, feeling a wave of pain rock her entire body. This life hurt immensely, but there was another feeling. She felt empowered, and ready to take care of her Clan. She hissed quietly, tail twitching, but slowly and surely, the pain faded. She opened her eyes, golden ones gazing into pale green ones.

"Thank you, Crookedstar," she said in a low tone. Crookedstar raised his head and turned towards the StarClan cats.

"I hail you by your new name, Leopardstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Leopardstar!" The StarClan ancestors yelled her new name loudly, and Leopardstar basked for a moment in their cheers.

"Thank you all! I will lead Riverclan, and we shall be strong!" she promised. Crookedstar bowed his head to her.

"Welcome to your leadership, Leopardstar. Remember all that you have heard here, and lead our Clan well," he whispered before disappearing. The other StarClan members faded one by one.

Leopardstar opened her eyes. She was back at the Moonstone, it's gleaming skin less shimmering than previously. Mudfur padded over to Leopardstar, looking at her with a gaze of respect.

"Come, Leopardstar. We must journey back to RiverClan," he told her. Leopardstar stared at the spot where Crookedstar had been, not moving an inch. Mudfur nudged her lightly. "Leopardstar?"

"Yes, we should go," she said solemnly.

"You don't need to rest, do you?" Mudfur asked in a concerned tone. Leopardstar shook her head.

"No, we must go back to our Clanmates now," she said determinedly. "I have a Clan to lead."


End file.
